


Till The Honey Spread Itself So Thin

by emlary



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama), Lovesick the series (Thai drama) - RPS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na found this young talented song writer/singer on SoundCloud. He decided to sign Min after watching his live performance. Things went really well until one day Min dropped at his doorstep, drugged, smelling like an Omega in heat. Na shouldn't take advantage of the high school boy, but he just couldn't resist it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Tori Amos' A Sorta Fairytale

“我认识你！”

明眸善睐的男孩朝他一笑，Na从来没见过这么明媚的笑容。

男孩身旁的伙伴揪着他的衣袖嘀咕着什么，那表情仿佛Na是无故搭讪的怪蜀黍。

“Oat，就是P'White叫我们去明星慈善足球赛玩那天啊，我见过他，他跟P'White同一个队耶，还进了两个球。他肯定是P'White的朋友。”

跟在网络上听过和看过的完全不同，现实中的Min Thitipat给Na的第一印象是个活泼外向的高中生。要不是刚看完他的现场演唱，真的很难把这个十七岁的少年和Youtube视频中背着吉它低吟浅唱，网传Satit Prasarnmit国际中学的忧郁情歌小王子，当做同一个人。台下学生的反应倒是跟网上差不多，把这个规模不大的校园万圣节晚会舞台围得水泄不通。

“噢，忘了介绍，这是Oat，我在易三仓的老同学，P'White是他表哥。有时P'White会带我们出去玩，也会见到他的明星朋友。”

“可惜我不是明星。”  
“那你是……？”  
“你刚不是说认识我吗？”

Na忍不住想逗他，就像Alpha遇到猎物时的本能反应。少年一时语塞害羞起来，见惯了在镜头前拗造型卖萌耍帅的明星，眼前人青涩的反应倒有种说不出的可爱。想想自己大他一轮有余的年纪，还是收收心说正事。

“这是我的名片，我想跟你聊聊音乐。如果你有兴趣的话，欢迎随时联系。”

晃了下手机把标有Walk With Nanoob创始人兼CEO的电子名片发到对方Line上，Na就转身走了。虽然也想多看几眼少年刚完成表演还红扑扑的脸蛋儿，他知道过剩的肾上腺素对谈生意并没有帮助。

Min闻起来像是Beta，Na也不知道为什么离开后会想到这个。生意归生意，他从来不会以属性身份来决定签什么艺人。短暂的交谈中，他能察觉到那个叫Oat的男孩是未被标记的Omega，气味很淡，除此之外并没有探测到特别的荷尔蒙。所以他很是困惑，为什么初次见面就被Min吸引了？指尖似乎还残留着跟对方握手时的触感，柔软的手心，修长的手指，指腹被拨片磨出的茧子，跟自己肤色形成强烈反差雪白的手背——单是想像少年那双手，就搞得他像个毛毛躁躁的年轻Alpha，一见Omega就想扑过去猎食。

高架桥上的夜风吹散了这种不寻常的燥热，开车回公司加班的Na没空多想他给Min又造成了多大困扰。

Oat让他打电话问P'White，但Min不想麻烦那个当了大明星还对他们几个小朋友很照顾的哥哥，人家肯定很忙。

“谁知道他是不是骗子呢？起码要问问真假。”

电话那头的电影明星倒是很快接了电话。

“他比我高一点，大概6尺，平头，年纪和你差不多；还有，他说话的声音很……”Min想起男人调笑他时的口吻，他没有接触过多少成年的Alpha，不知道那种略带玩味的低沉语调算什么，只是靠近一点就觉得自己的抑制剂几乎快要失效了。大脑似乎来不及判断对方是否像个好人，一想起他痞痞的笑Min就会不自主地心跳加快。

“他不是开一辆黑色的雷克萨斯？是Na没错啦，难得他会主动出手。Bad Boys和Samantha Coates你知道吧？还有Captain……”P'White的语气瞬间温柔了许多，“都是他旗下管理的音乐人。他的经纪公司在业内很特别，具体嘛，你可以去找找去年Fast Company做的专题报道。他是一个从不循规蹈矩的人，很多歌手想签他的公司呢。”

Min平时也关注娱乐新闻、常听新歌，为什么以前从来没听说过这号人物呢？打开搜索引擎，很快就找到了许多关于那个男人的消息。都是些科技财经版的报道什么鬼？包括P'White叫他去看的Fast Company，只见杂志标题上的“首位登上Fast Company封面的泰国创业家”，那张平白无奇的亚裔面孔并不像他亲眼所见时那么生动。但读完专题报道的内容，鼠标一滑回到首页，屏幕上那双细长的眼睛好像洞察了他的心跳。

因为大学时代经常帮同学的乐队联系演出，毕业后索性成立了自己的经纪公司。以颠覆式的全新模式挑战传统业态，不签专业厂牌，不出实体唱片，甚至不上通告不走惯用的宣传套路，完全依靠签约艺人自己创作的音乐，通过现场表演和社交网络进行传播。相对应的是艺人获得在传统厂牌合约下难以企及的属于创作者本人的完整音乐版权，以及来自iTunes、Spotify、商业授权和演唱会等渠道大部分的收益分成。而Walk With Nanoob在这一过程中提供各种辅助，按照一定比例以经纪约的方式收取服务费，所以Na在采访中一直把旗下的音乐人称为“客户”。因为既节省了大量包装、制作和宣传成本又满足了创作型歌手的需求，Na这种轻资产、自发行的模式在唱片业的寒冬中存活了下来，还被盛赞为这一夕阳产业最成功的搅局者。

在被问及为什么选择这种看似极端的方式时，Na的那段回答被放大摆在配图旁边醒目的位置：“随便问问身边任何一个人，上一次买CD是什么时候？千禧年的一代甚至没见过Walkman长什么样就开始用iPhone听歌了。好的音乐从未改变，需要改变的是传播音乐的方式。如果有一个Vimeo的活跃用户，也许是业余的短片爱好者，也许是摄影系的大学生，也许是匿名玩票的导演，有能力拍摄一支高质的MV并接受按日结算的酬劳，为什么要长期雇佣一个30人的团队呢？”

Walk With Nanoob并非没有负面报道，早期因为缺乏经验，被很多音乐制作人和乐评人嘲笑为地下作坊。稚嫩的乐队在慢慢累积创作和表演经验的同时，Na也以租用的方式为乐队找到了投入相对较少的专业录音棚和音响设备。在没有大厂牌支持的环境中，Bad Boys从几个大学生玩票，几年时间磨砺下来成为了全国知名的摇滚乐团；单飞的泰英混血女音Samantha Coates以英文歌创作自成一派，成为另类摇滚的代表人物；而结束了另一家厂牌合约跳槽而来的Captain Chonlathorn，早先是红遍各个年龄层的偶像歌手，成功转型为创作歌手，出片和出镜都大为减少，却拿到了当红时可望不可及的音乐大奖。

幕后的推手自然都是那个貌似普通的男人，虽然他在采访中开玩笑说自己不懂音乐，唱K还五音不全。

Min知道他们很快就会再见面。

“以为你父母也会来。”  
“以为你想跟我聊聊音乐。”

第二次见面是少年登门拜访，他打量着这间一点也不像办公室的办公室，最后放松地倒窗边堆了一地的懒人沙发上，伸直了一双长腿，抱着手仰着头跟Na回嘴。

“好吧，毕竟是我找上你的，你有什么问题先问好了。”  
“Walk With Nanoob的模式我大致有所理解，我在意的只有一点，你说过‘让音乐说话’是真的吗？”

Na像盯猎物一样盯着这个大胆的男孩，他和他的音乐并不完全一样，难以琢磨，但总能让人惊喜。

“看来有人做了‘家庭作业’。”面对Na的调侃，这一次男孩不再那么害羞。那是他在一次客座TED演讲时说过的话，Na喜欢提前做功课的好孩子。“你是在问我会不会强迫你用这张漂亮的小脸蛋去拍唱片封面或者……薯片广告？”

“我是在问，如果我写了一首烂歌，那它就是一首烂歌，不会出现在专辑里凑数，或者因为别的原因变成‘好歌’，对吧？”

他还喜欢自信的孩子，哪怕有点过度自信。

“是的。我保证你不会成为Justin Bieber，或者One Direction，你们这个年纪还听什么？5 Seconds of Summer？”

Min被他逗得哈哈大笑，倒不是说这些人的歌不好，而是Na假装严肃的语气，好像在许诺Min什么天大的重要的事，也许这就是天生的幽默感。

“一年只写一首歌也没关系？”  
“事实上，这也是我想跟你讨论的。下个学期开始你就要念预科了吧，兼顾学业和创作表演并不是件容易的事。我们会尽量利用周末活动，那会很累，你可能会想放弃，学业或表演。所以这份三年的合同虽然是排他性的，但没有强制条约……”

“有人也做了‘家庭作业’嘛。”Min嘟着嘴说道，他并没有意识到自己有多迫不及待地想给这个男人留下深刻的印象。“我只要确定签约后有完整的创作自由就好，其它具体的合约你发邮件给我吧，我父亲是律师，他会帮我把关的。”

临走前，Min还是忍不住问了那个问题，“你是怎么知道我……我的歌？”

男人眼神里的调笑不见了踪影，他身上散发出来的Alpha荷尔蒙越发浓烈。仅仅是被他注视着，Min的手心就全湿了。

“看到一个朋友转推了你最近在SoundCloud传的demo，并不出挑。不过在你的频道里顺着找到了以前的翻唱和demo，唱得很好，和声录得也很用心。至于剩下的，像你这样已经有两万多粉丝的网络红人，在社交网络时代并不存在什么隐私。”

男人的最后一句话让Min心头一颤，他不可能知道，除了家人没有人知道。可为什么长期服用的抑制剂会屡次在遇见他时濒临失效？看来踏入演艺圈最大的阻碍并非学业的压力或家人的担忧，而是怎么跟这个浑身散发着致命气息的经纪人和平相处。


	2. Chapter 2

把Instagram自我介绍里的工作联系方式更新为Na的电话，比在父母的陪同下签约那一刻来得更真实。不过接下来的生活似乎并没有什么不同，十一年级的课程已经结束，厚厚一摞全英文的预科教材早早就堆满了书桌；就算有一两次之前答应好的小型表演，也没有电视上那种经纪人助理瞻前马后接送拎包的场景，吉它还是靠自己亲手调音，哪里像班里同学起哄说的签约当明星了？

还没担心几天该怎么和对方相处，就开始不停地检查手机有没有新消息、新邮件、新来电。Na真的像传说中完全采取放养的方式，没有指标，也没有死线，更没有人告诉Min要做什么。然而从Na在各种社交媒体上频繁的互动记录中，Min总能感觉到一种无形的压力，或许叫动力更恰当，他想要赶快写出令人满意的新歌作为出道曲，想让Na为他露出笑容，那种嘴角微微上扬，看起来坏坏的却撩得人心痒痒的笑容。

午休时一个人抱着吉它在活动室里改demo，不到十分钟又打开了手机。看见Na点赞了一张别人发的照片，点进去一看，果然又是那个人。自从和Na互相关注后，他总能看到Na和那个人的互动，有时是互相点赞，有时是有来有回的玩笑话。为了在Twitter上直接看到Na和那个人之间相互@的推文和回复，他甚至第一次关注了完全不了解的陌生人。还偷偷搜过这个叫Mean的演员，早先曾是Bad Boys的团员，后来却往影视表演方面发展去了。他和Na一定认识很久了吧，现在没什么工作往来，关系看起来还很好。Min盯着屏幕上那张标着#ThrowbackThursday热门标签的照片——早年Na和Mean在演出后台的合影，庆功的香槟洒得到处都是，Na还留着稍长的发型，侧身亲吻Mean脸颊的瞬间露出耳朵上方叛逆的二道杠，不是一般的亲密，还有那快要溢出画面的Alpha荷尔蒙。

周四午后的天空突然乌云暗涌，没来由的心烦意乱，再也没什么心思改demo了。

就在他心情跌落谷底的时候，接到了Na的电话。当然是关于工作，下周Bad Boys会在一个海滩音乐节演出，暖场嘉宾却临时有事推脱，就空出两首歌的时间，随便唱什么都可以。

明知道这是工作，Min却没法冷静下来，胸腔中好像有一股未知的情愫在激荡，demo越改越不满意，干脆写新曲。整个周末他都把自己关在房间里，新的曲调和歌词像潘多拉的魔盒似的一发不可收拾。

他写了一首关于还没有告白就失恋的歌，苦涩又纠结。

“你没事吧？怎么留鼻血了……快，我帮你擦下。”

表演那天Na来接他时，一打开车门，Min差点晕过去。他已经提前多服了一周份的抑制剂，没想到Na车里全是他的气息，那种属于成熟Alpha的像海洋和松木混合着肉桂粉令人着魔的味道。

“噢谢谢，没事。可能最近太干燥了吧。”慌张之下只得说出蹩脚的谎话。

Na看得出年轻的男孩有点紧张，毕竟这和他以往表演过的舞台都不一样，吸引了将近五千名观众的海滩音乐节对Min来说是个不小的挑战。他试着轻轻把手搭在男孩肩上，对方却好像受到惊吓一下子弹开了。

“嘘，是我。我听了你最新的demo，只要稍加打磨就是一首非常了不起的歌，”Na顿了一下，重新抚上男孩纤瘦的背，他心知肚明自己的动作不仅仅是“雏鸟需要一点安抚”这么单纯。好在Min在开场前一点点平静了下来，虽然还是有点小心翼翼，只见他背着吉它坐在高脚凳上调整妥当之后，回头朝Na的方向比了一个OK的手势。

两首歌唱毕，在后台做最后准备的Bad Boys团员们都围着Na起哄，问他哪里挖来这么块宝，而他也试图掩盖和他们一样的惊喜。新写的demo略显生涩，但旋律和歌词都直击人心，婉转的嗓音把一曲苦情歌唱得煞是动听；第二首是翻唱Bad Boys的名曲，独立改编成慢板本不是适合暖场的快歌，却胜在让人耳目一新，唱出了别样的风情，一开场竟博得观众们齐声合唱的效果。

男孩终于露出笑颜跟他击掌时，Na闻到一股似有似无的气味，仿佛夏日新割过的草坪上滴落了几颗红艳饱满的石榴米，青草的芳香和果浆的甜美奇妙地混合出既清纯又诱惑的禁忌感。他无法确定这到底是什么味道，只是送Min回曼谷的路上，“不小心”拐错一个路口，多开了半小时而已，恨不得让自己车里充满了这种气息，哪怕几近失去理智也不想放手。以至于到达目的地时他都才发现Min脸上久久没有消退的红晕。

“真的没事？是不是发烧了？”

像抓猫咪似的一把揽过少年的后颈，额头紧紧地贴在一起，滚烫的触感叫两人都是一惊，混杂在一起的呼吸让车里空气瞬间变得稀薄。少年那玫瑰花瓣般娇嫩的双唇近在咫尺，如果不是明知Min是Beta，Na简直以为自己要提前进入发情期了。

“我……我没事。谢谢P'送我回家，P'要不要进去喝、喝杯咖啡？”

这时他才想起按下车窗，新鲜空气总算让头脑清醒了一点。Na忙不迭地转换话题。

“喔不了，我还答应了一个朋友今晚去庆祝。你早点休息，过几天学校那边有空，我们再商量修改demo和录音的事。”

毫无道理，Na几乎是落荒而逃。他现在需要一瓶酒和一个善于倾听的好朋友，拨通了Mean的电话，约好地点就径直赶了过去。很快就喝红了眼，Mean就这么一直听他滔滔不绝地数落开那个十七岁男孩引起的所有尴尬和混乱。半醉的时候他搂着Mean来了一张自拍，嘟囔着“幸亏有你在”，手指上也不记得输入了什么，照片就发到Instagram上了。

宿醉后顶着剧烈的头疼开始新一天的工作，打开手机那张喝醉后拍的照片下已经有了不少留言，才想起喝酒可能会对Mean的银幕形象造成不良影响，他赶紧又把照片删了，全然没注意到上百条提醒里也包含来自Min的点赞。

避免了一个麻烦，又来一个找上门的。隔天Na就收到了Min说修改好的demo，他打开FaceTime想跟男孩面对面讨论一下，可没说几句对方就推脱挂了。大概是学习、演出、创作连轴转太累了？FaceTime时就看他眼睛红红的，像是刚熬完夜的样子。

如果Na当时就知道这首歌是Min写给他的，也许就不会成为Min一炮走红的出道单曲了。Na舍不得，他不想与世人分享，Min的一切，Alpha天生的占有欲早就在脑海中叫嚣了，他却迟迟未能找到问题的答案。

所以当Kim问起Min的情况时，他只是略感意外，并没有一个Alpha对另一个Alpha涉足其领土范围的警惕感。毕竟对方是在乐坛有一席之地的知名吉它手，最近正在谈把经纪合约转到他旗下组建新乐队的事宜。说起来最初他就是从Kim的转推中发现了Min的SoundCloud。

道理是这样的，但他没有多想过——Min在认识他之前就认识了Kim。


	3. Chapter 3

公开的可能是假象，被删掉的才是真正的秘密。Min对着那张已经不存在于Na账号里的合影，只想嘲笑自己的幼稚。像Na那样成熟性感的Alpha怎么可能还是单身？更不用说以他的职业和地位，自己肯定不是唯一一个被他迷得神魂颠倒的傻瓜。他把失恋的挫败感一股脑发泄在demo里，因为除了听歌、写歌、唱歌，预科生两点一线的生活简单到几乎没有别的乐趣，连约朋友出去海吃胡喝都被“谁像你那么好命怎么吃都吃不胖”回绝了。

没想到为Bad Boys暖场的表演视频却在社交网络上掀起一阵热议，未命名的新歌引发超高的问询度。公司很快就为新歌开了绿灯，修改、编曲、录制、合音一切都围绕着他的学业日程安排得有条不紊，虽然大部分周末休息时间都被占用了，但Min反倒喜欢这种忙碌而不慌乱的状态，第一次跟其它专业音乐人打交道也让他学到了不少东西。花两天时间拍完人生中第一支MV后，他双手合十向所有的工作人员鞠躬致谢。

跟Na共事的时间越来越长，Min提醒自己要保持好距离，却经常发现对方出现在他最需要的地方。那个人总是事事都为他考虑安排得周全妥当，甚至了解他因为害怕被笑话而说不出口的种种疑惑，在编曲和录制过程中也没有因为年龄和经验不足忽视他的想法，包括MV的创意和拍摄手法，Na就像他承诺过的那样，给了自己最大限度的创作自由。虽然清楚先期制作费用对公司来说不过是正常商业投资的一部分，最终会从歌曲的收益中赚取回报，可他无法不对朝夕相处的男人产生更多的信任和依恋。

新歌30秒的teaser刚发布一周获得了十万的点击量，已经有不少粉丝留言期待正式发布，却被Na调侃让他数一数比Adele复出新歌首周在Vevo的点击量相差几个零。从得知Na在和Mean交往之后，他总是刻意收敛自己在Na面前的表现，他不想让普通的回嘴听起来像撒娇或是别有意图。十七岁变成一个讨人厌的年纪，他讨厌自己被Na当成小孩子一样悉心关照，尽管多数时候又不得不承认自己偷偷地享受这种照顾。还想要更多，不止是善意，不止是关心。

Na见平时调皮的男孩不回话，以为他生气了。大概是最近太累，他知道这样学业工作两头转的生活有多耗费精力，就算对精力最旺盛的年轻人也不容易。

“嘿，跟你开玩笑呢。对了，有个好消息要告诉你！你知道Dany导演的新片吗？他的制片人联系我说想用你未发表的新歌作为电影的插曲。电影还在后制期，等下个月开始路演时，正好可以配合上歌曲的宣传期。你准备好跟电影明星们一起跑宣传了吗？”

听到这个消息，男孩眼睛里像是闪烁着星光，一下子点亮了Na深陷周一综合症的沉闷情绪。情不自禁伸手揉弄了他柔软的发梢，男孩却躲了过去。

为什么会有被拒绝的挫败感？这两三个月来Na不是没想过先发制人，他并不抗拒和Beta交往，也有跟圈内人交往的陈年旧事，可是Min……他见识过太多才华横溢的艺人，这个男孩是如此特别，从第一眼见到他时莫名的冲动，到慢慢彼此熟悉过程中他的认真、谦逊和对音乐的执着，外表看似娇气却从不抱怨辛苦，更有这个年纪少见的感恩之心，对待身边的工作人员十分礼貌，每次看到他腼腆一笑说谢谢都会让人觉得再苦再累都值得。如果现在冒然行动，会不会打破这种微妙的平衡，会不会让他们的工作关系变得尴尬，会不会让已经疲于奔命的少年分心？

随着年岁增长，Na慢慢理解喜欢远不止受荷尔蒙驱动下的一时冲动。他学会过滤遇到的各种Omega的气息，每年的发情期除了有固定伴侣那几年，都是请假自己解决，极少再像年轻时那样去寻求刺激。

为了掩饰刚才的尴尬，两人不约而同拿起各自的手机把弄。Na不时瞄几眼对面的男孩，好像在跟人什么聊天，Kakao Talk一直响个不停，而据Na所知，工作方面的联系Min只用Line。像是意识到这样的行为完全不符合餐桌礼仪，Min微微抬起头跟他道歉，小眼神透过长长的睫毛看得人心都快化了。

“不好意思，P'Na…”  
“和谁聊天呢聊得那么热烈？Min有女朋友了？”

男孩连忙摇头，“不不不，我……在跟P'Kim请教吉它谱的问题。”

“Kim Mon？”  
“嗯，他是我的认识的第一个大明星呢！我去看过他们乐队的演唱会，后来有一次去别的学校表演，刚好也请他们来当嘉宾，简直太幸运了！P'Kim人超好的，有什么问题都会帮我。”

大概是意识到自己微蹙的眉头，少年又急忙解释，“……我是说创作和技巧方面的问题，毕竟他经验比我丰富。”

“是啊，Kim那一手solo很赞。我们也在和他谈合约，也许以后你们有机会合作。”作为大人，又怎么能在小家伙面前输掉伪装。

Na注视着Min的表情从追星族般的兴奋转换到莫名的害羞。本来为了见他一面，借谈工作约到学校附近的地方吃午饭，结果两边盘子里都剩下不少食物，一顿饭，两个人似乎都吃得索然无味。

之后的几个星期，Na为Min引见了Dany导演，大导演亲自操刀，重新为Min的新歌拍了一支与电影剪辑镜头风格更相近的电影版MV。两个版本同步在Youtube和电视投放，搭上名导新片的顺风车，点击量的猛涨跟之前完全不是一个数量级，iTunes的销量也直线飙升。Na对这次牵线搭桥的成果很满意，可Min的反应却相当平淡，哪怕因此以创作者的身份收到歌曲授权的第一张支票。他真的有点搞不懂这个十七岁的男孩，就像彼此忽近忽远的距离，有时他明明能感觉到少年不懂掩饰的视线，下一秒又好像什么都没发生过，空气中那股若有若无的诱人气息也仿佛只是自己的幻觉。他又想起Min提到Kim时的表情，暗骂自己已过而立之年还玩什么猜心游戏。

雨季来临时，这场游戏还在继续。

那天是电影的发布会，Min也收到邀请，还会在现场演唱新歌。Na却因为别的工作脱不开身，他给Dany导演和在电影中饰演男二号的Mean分别送去了花篮，又打电话嘱托后者帮他关照下Min。

“P'太偏心啦，我当年可没见过你对哪个签约艺人那么好喔。”  
“他还小。”

“不小啦，都可以结婚了。”  
“耍贫嘴！”

没想到活动结束没多久，又接到Mean的电话。

“P'Na，你家小宝贝跑了。”  
“诶？”  
“我也不知道怎么回事，本来大家一起参加庆功晚宴，谁知他见到我女朋友跟见到鬼似的，还问我们交往了多久，然后就说他有事要走了，谁都拦不住。”

Na望了一眼窗外的大雨。Min确实已经是半个大人了，但他就是放心不下。手机拨过去也没人接，就在他拿了车钥匙准备出去找人时，工作室的门突然被推开了。

Min还穿着参加电影发布会准备的西装，他浑身湿透还喘着气，雨水滴滴嗒嗒地落在地板上。工作室的灯刚被Na关掉，借着窗外昏黄的路灯，只见打湿的刘海贴服在额头上，让Min整张脸的轮廓变得更柔和了。

“我出了地铁拦不到出租车，就跑过来了。”

男孩望着自己的眼神和平时完全不同，黑色的眸子里像是吸收了满天星光，一闪一闪地勾着魂。

“怎么不接电话？我可以开车去接你。”  
“不，我……你，你没有在跟P'Mean交往。”

天晓得小家伙都误会了些什么，Mean最早是他大学时代的学弟，一起加入了Bad Boys，后来因为更喜欢表演就退团去演电影了。他们没有中断联系，多年来的友情一直没变。但此时Na不想说别人的事，他所有的注意力全在Min身上，这个男孩已经花费了他身为Alpha最多、最久的耐心，他还在等。

“所以呢？”  
“所以，所以……你还是单身，对不对？”

少年说话的声音越来越小，他低下头似乎不敢再看Na的表情。Na忍不住大笑起来，原来如此，原来如此！比豌豆公主还小心翼翼的试探竟然持续了那么久，他简直不敢相信自己差点错过。

“你在这个问题上犯了一个逻辑错误，为什么我没跟N'Mean交往就是单身呢？也许我在和别人交往也说不定。”

才意识到不小心泄露了心意的少年顿时羞红了脸，想要为自己辩解微张的嘴唇，仿佛正等待人采撷的夏日玫瑰。不管穿什么衣服，Min依然像Na第一次见到他时那么年轻、那么美好。

“好啦好啦，逗你玩的。我现在就郑重地通知你：我，Nanoob Napian，还是单身。那Min想要怎么做呢？”

Na伸出手温柔地抬起他低垂的下巴，这一次Min没有再闪躲。两人间的距离越来越近，四目相接时几乎能看到在周围空气中炸裂的火花，他想听到的答案呼之欲出。主动送上门的猎物就像奶油蛋糕最顶上的那颗红樱桃，那么宝贵，总是要留到最后才吃。

该死的手机突然响起，气氛一下子被打破了。Min看着他接起电话，手足无措地楞在原地。是工作的事情，下周末的演出场地临时出了点状况，现在就得过去谈，不行要马上找新的场地。

“你快换上这个，我先送你回家。我车上还有件备用的衬衫。”

脱了身上还带着体温的蓝色线衫递给Min，男孩却迟迟不肯解开衣扣。干脆把车钥匙给他，他重新打开灯，准备找到之前签的场租合同再下去跟Min汇合。

等Na重新回到车上，Min还是不敢直视他赤裸的上半身。他笑着穿上白衬衫。作为猎食者，他等了几个月，不在乎再多等那么一小会儿。Min紧紧攥着那件穿在他身上显得太大的线衫，Na满脑子里都是从正面侵犯他时，男孩双手交叉环住他的后颈，想叫又不敢叫，只得死死咬住长出一大截的线衫衣袖，那样的画面忽然让他觉得发情期也没那么糟糕。


	4. Chapter 4

逞强淋雨的代价不止一套西服，Min躺在床上举起体温计，烧是退了，脚下还是软绵绵的。请了一天病假，还好接下来就是周末，他惦记着早先就和Kim约好要试两段新demo。之前在手机上偶尔能和偶像前辈聊上两句他已经很知足了，自从签约以来，凡是有音乐上的问题，前辈的热忱和耐心让他受宠若惊。不过因为Kim也很忙，私底下他只见过对方一次，难得人家有空，无论如何都要赴约。

当然还有一件更重要的事情，一想起来他感觉自己又要发烧了。从昨晚送自己回家之后，Na没有给他打过电话，他等啊等，睡觉时手机还攥在掌心里，醒来都快被捏坏了，还是连一条消息都没有。自己那样不管不顾冲过去找他，一下子就被洞悉了全部的心思，哪还有脸再去找Na。想来想去也不知道怎样才能让Na主动来找他，至于见了面要做什么……只是偷偷想一想，Min就害羞得拉起被子捂住自己的脸，仿佛窗外的微风会泄露他的小秘密。

从刚刚懂事时记起，Min就知道自己的身体与大部分人都不一样。每年体检他都是单独由父母带到医院，医生给他解释了作为男性Omega在生长发育各个阶段会遇到的状况。由于少数人口保护法的强制实施，多数Omega无需掩盖身份，也能够通过教育、就业融入正常的社会生活。但每年一次的发情期仍是可能令Omega成为受攻击对象乃至弱势群体的障碍。Min从十四岁起选择通过服用抑制剂压抑本能，换取无忧无虑的生活。长期服用高级抑制剂的成本并非每个家庭都能承担得起，好在父母不仅尊重他的决定，更是给予他所需的全部支持。只要不遇到Alpha，抑制剂可以帮助他过一辈子与Beta无异的普通生活。

“那如果遇到Alpha呢？”母亲曾这样问过医生。“这……很复杂。Alpha和Omega的吸引作用是相互的，但不是所有Alpha都会对Min有这种影响力。医学研究至今无法解释这一过程的准确原理，所谓遇到‘对的人’。但Alpha的标记是不可逆的，一旦Min选择与某个Alpha结合，他将再也无法抑制Omega的本能。”

他也无法确定是不是做好准备接纳自己的天性了，这种事对未经人事的处子来说实在难以启口去问医生或父母。但即使在抑制剂的作用下，他也想要Na想得发疼。想要征服那个强大的Alpha，同时也想被他完全地占有。

不过医生说的也对，不是所有的Alpha都会对他产生这种奇妙的影响。第一次见到P'Kim时，Min就嗅出他也是Alpha，但从未感觉有何异样。他很高兴没有因身份的差异而阻碍他们的交流，至少他们在一起时能好好地讨论音乐，而无需担忧荷尔蒙彼此影响这种麻烦事。

然而这似乎只是他的一厢情愿的想法。第二天跟Kim相约见面后不到半个小时，Min就觉得一阵阵的潮热，以为是感冒还没好利索，或许不应该喝那一杯Kim先为他点好的冰橙汁。当他不得不以身体不适为由提前离开时，发现Kim看到自己的眼神似乎也变了，大概是真的病了脸色不太好。因为担心把感冒传给别人，他拒绝了Kim送他的好意，准备自己打车回去。

可手袋里还装着Na借他穿的那件线衫，这是他冥思苦想了一整天才想出来的借口。Min想起Na的公寓就在附近，感冒发烧又不是什么大病，怎样也要咬牙再坚持一会去把衣服还给对方。

难得周末有空休息，Na没想过下午会有人来找他。接通可视电话后却发现是满脸潮红的Min，整个人看起来快要晕倒的样子，手里还举着一个袋子在嘟囔着什么。他急忙叫对方不要动，挂了电话就往楼下大厅赶。

Min靠在大厅门口的玻璃幕墙上，看到他下楼来反倒有点失望的样子，远远地就朝他撒娇，“P'Na都不想让我上楼去你家看看吗？”

Na以为男孩喝醉了，正想教育他一下，才走近没几步，一股浓郁的Omega气息扑面而来。饶是Na有过多次类似的经历，他能感觉到身体立刻对眼前这个毫不自知的发源体起了反应。直到一把抱住浑身酥软的Min，他都不敢相信——Min是Omega，现在在他怀中发情的Omega。电梯门一关上，发情期致命的荷尔蒙立刻将两人包围，掠食者的本能在身体内咆哮，气血上冲的瞬间他几乎快要失去判断，只想疯狂地侵占怀中的Omega。所有感官都被放大了，他能听到Min和自己几乎同步的心跳声，也能闻到Min湿润的唇边有种陌生的气味，电梯达到叮的一声音此时就如同警铃般刺激着神经，楼道里的空气窜进来，人一下子清醒了，脑海中突然闪过无数个问号。

“Min，你是不是在外面吃了什么东西？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯？可能是感冒还没好……”

该死，看来他根本不知道发生了什么。Na来不及考虑Min为什么要一直掩饰Omega的身份，又为什么会突然发情，以及发情时为什么会出现在他家楼下。现在的状况很可能是Min被下药了，不知道具体是什么成分，也不知道服用了多少，他必须马上把男孩送去医院。电梯门再次关上，这次他毅然选择了往下去停车场。

当相熟的私立医院医生用敬佩的眼神看着他时，被这突如其来的状况折腾到午夜，Na知道自己现在肯定是一副烧红了眼的吓人模样，但他已经顾不及那么多了。接过一叠检查结果，他焦急地等待医生的宣判。

“你的朋友……病人可能是误服了Omega专用的催情剂。你先冷静点，这是一种常见的处方药，不管是异性还是同性伴侣都适用，很多人将之视为增进伴侣之间情趣的辅助品，能使Omega散发出更多荷尔蒙已实现刺激性欲的目的。这种药本身并没有多少副作用，也不是法律限定的管制类药品。只不过——病人因为长期服用抑制剂，而且还是处子，催情剂在他身上的反应较之常人来得更猛烈。这种情况真的很罕见，我们已经为他做了洗胃，排出了部分尚未进入循环系统的药剂，还注射了适量的镇静剂让他暂时缓一缓。但考虑到这是他第一次发情，你应该也知道……”

“要多久？”

“至少48小时。你最好把他接到比较……安静且私密的地方。对了，刚才注射镇静剂之前，我简单地问了一下，病人回忆说今天早些时候曾与一位年长的Alpha朋友见面，喝了对方提前为他点的果汁，对方可能，诶，怎么说呢，这也只是我的猜测，对方并未实施加害，可能只是怀疑他的身份，才会用催情剂来试探他。”

只是怀疑？大概是见到Na手里那叠纸都被他捏得变形了，医生没有再说下去。他强压下怒火，跟着对方往病房走去。

“另外，病人意识清醒时给家人打过电话了，借口说跟事务所的工作人员去华欣玩两天。”  
“所以，他现在已经知道自己身上发生了什么？”

医生无奈地点了点头，指示护士协助Na把状态稳定下来的病人转移到车上。

“P'Na，请你不要告诉我父母，我不想让他们担心。”车子还没发动，Min虚弱的声音从后座传来，本来想问他有没有别的能信赖的朋友，最好是Beta，可以照顾他两天。但转念一想，他一个高中预科生，哪来有能力照顾他又不会走漏消息的朋友；而且正是所谓“年长”的朋友把他害成这样，Na气得握方向盘的手指关节都捏得发白了。

“我答应你，但你必须告诉我下午见的人是谁。”

从后视镜里看到男孩面露难色，Na却丝毫不准备让步，他绝不能容忍任何人对他的Omega下手。

答案让他无比震惊，但更多的是愤怒。自己创业近十年无论遭遇多大的挫折，他从未像现在如此怒火中烧。想要保护Omega的天性被彻底地激发了，把Min带回家之后，他把男孩安顿好，在卧室里准备了饮用水和能量棒，一狠心把门关上了。

门板隔绝了少年身上大部分甜美诱人的荷尔蒙气息，但房间还有一丝残留，冷水澡大概能帮他再坚持几个小时。Na靠在沙发上，必须强迫自己至少睡几个小时保持体力。深夜漆黑的房间里只有笔记本的屏幕还亮着。

天亮之前他就醒了，其实身体从接收到属于Min的气息那一刻起就一直处于高度亢奋的状态。一点点动静都像天崩地裂，他循着提示音打开刚收到的新邮件，很快加密文件中的信用卡交易记录就证实了他的猜测。

睡不着的不止他一个人，听到卧室门的响动，Na想过挡在门口不让男孩出来，但他知道最终都是徒劳。大概是找不到原来的衣服，男孩套了一件他的衬衫，小心翼翼地踏出房门，殊不知发情期的荷尔蒙早就将两人作茧自缚。Min一抬头就对上正坐在沙发上注视着他的Alpha，Na在男孩的眼神里看到一丝害怕，但很快就被情欲所掩盖。他光着脚一步步朝Na走来，像一只夜色中的猫，白衬衫下摆末端下每一寸若隐若现的肌肤都在诱惑着Na。

他想责备Min为什么不早点告诉他Omega的身份，想疯狂地报复对Min犯下恶性的罪人，但Na此时最厌恶、最无法原谅的却是自己。对Min下手的不是他，可眼前无法抗拒的尤物却让他动摇了，另一个Alpha做了他理智不容许的恶，然而这份恶，同样存在于他Alpha的本性之中，如果他早知道Min是Omega……根本不可能陪他玩这场高中生的恋爱游戏，兜兜转转那么久。他同样会疯狂地、不择手段地占有他、标记他，绝不可能让任何其它Alpha有所染指。一想到那个人几乎要得手，他就怒不可赦。怒火和欲火同时灼烧着他最后的耐心，Na再也无法控制野兽般的本能。

Min来不及发生任何声音，就被Na掐住纤细的脖颈，他的动作如此粗鲁，男孩却似乎无惧窒息的痛苦，拼命向他靠近，只为寻求一丁点儿清凉皮肤的触感。Na的手从衬衫下摆探进去，冰凉的大手撩过灼热的欲望，小野猫的嘤咛却被男人用吻封住，粗大的舌头侵犯着他嘴中每个角落，带着雄性Alpha不容抗拒的力量仿佛要将他拆吃入腹。木质工作台上的东西被一扫而空，Na把男孩按在桌面上，弯腰去找抽屉里的安全套，才发现衬衫下面大腿内侧有一道水痕，该死的，居然湿成这样了。两根手指就着Omega发情期特殊的体液毫无阻力就插了进去，碰到那一点时内壁剧烈地收缩，预示着身下人和他一样迫不及待地渴求这场动物般的交合。

“P'，求你……”  
“你根本不知道——”  
“我知道，我一直都知道你是Alpha，我也知道自己想要什么……求你，P'Na，求你给我…”

少年熟悉的面孔写满陌生的魅惑，Na不敢再看Min，害怕再这样下去他会真的不顾一切弄伤对方。Min被翻过身趴在桌上，Na撕开安全套的包装，哪怕已经箭在弦上，他也不能趁人之危。Min见他半天没有进一步的动作，居然撅起屁股不断地摩擦他的下身向他求欢。Na钳住他纤瘦的腰，一个挺身就狠心从后面捅到最深处。初次结合的痛楚让少年失声哭了出来，在Na耳边却变成了海妖的吟唱，刺激着Alpha血液里的嗜虐因子，发情期Omega的身体却很快适应了入侵的巨物，花心一吸一放开始引诱着Alpha。Na也抛开顾虑大开大合地操干，少年瘦弱的身体被他顶得不停前后摇晃，声音也慢慢从哭腔变得甜腻起来。两人的气息相互融合，骚动的荷尔蒙让房间里的空气越来越炙热。

“我都快被你气疯了！”  
“嗯…啊啊……对不起，P'，我……”

缓缓地退出，又一记重击，全根没入。他知道不是Min的错，可那团无法发泄的心火却叫嚣着要惩罚这个年轻的Omega。他壮实的身躯完全覆盖着少年，对准最敏感那一点反反复复地戳弄，身下人被操得双腿发软求饶也毫不理会，反而将Min禁锢在臂弯中，唇舌不断逗弄着他小巧的耳廓，下身继续进犯。肉体碰撞的声音混杂着粗重的喘息在安静的公寓里显得格外淫靡，更不用说Min早就湿透的秘穴，被他干得汁水横流，不一会就滴了一地的淫液。Omega天生淫浪的体质在Alpha的诱导下一点点绽放开来，身体的每个部分似乎都为接受Alpha的欢爱而生。

“不要……好深，P'，那里……啊啊啊！”

嘴上说着不要，可Min身上却散发出Omega情动时特有的气味，浓烈的香气让化身Na杀红眼的狂兽，越战越勇，精壮的腰臀如强力马达不断撞击那处让他如置仙境的美地，初经人事的Omega很快就招架不住，前面在完全没有被触碰的情况下被Na插射了。

初次高潮后Min已经无法站立，Na打横抱起他，认命地走向卧室。靠在床头的少年还没回过神来，双腿就被高高抬起，柔韧性极佳的身体硬被折成两半，尚未释放的巨根就抵在那处，故意轻轻戳弄着刚刚被开苞的小穴，浑然不顾入口处已经被操得又红又肿。Min被撩拨得不停扭动腰肢，想躲躲不掉，想要又求不得。眼看那张白净的小脸被烧心的欲火折磨得楚楚可怜，Na的Alpha本能得到了极大的满足。他俯身亲吻男孩被泪水打湿的睫毛，这一亲昵的举动让Min主动仰起头向他索吻，他也毫不客气吸允着Omega口中甜美的津液，舌尖扫过贝齿内侧，直达喉咙后壁，如此霸道的深吻差点让Min喘不上气。

“你是属于谁的？”  
“呼……我是P'Na的。”

得到他想要的答案，Na再次直捣黄龙，用热楔把男孩死死地钉在床头，疯狂地蹂躏着那紧紧吸附他的秘穴。这个体位让他清清楚楚看到了Min因他而失神的模样，双眸失去了平日的神采，然而半张半合间却流露出少年独有的柔媚，哪怕理智已经被情欲蛀蚀一空，他的目光依然专注地看着Na。Na从未在任何伴侣身上见过这样的眼神，他几乎想要扯掉下身那层薄薄的阻碍，把火热的种子射入对方身体最深处，彻底地标记这个Omega。这只是本能的冲动，一旦标记就再也无法掩饰Omega的身份——Min也许会恨他一辈子。

他使劲地甩了甩头，把拼命抵抗本能的苦闷一股脑发泄在男孩身上。床头被他们激烈的动作撞得啪啪直响，Min因为过载的快感开始小声呜咽，刚射过不久的欲望再次抬头，粉红的玉茎挺立在两人之间，被Na抬高的脚趾尖都爽得蜷缩了起来。Na却不想让这极致的快乐那么早结束，他逐渐放慢了抽插的速度，有意避开那一点，改为转着圈地研磨少年的花心。

“告诉我，你之前都想过些什么？”  
“唔……嗯？”

被握住欲望的少年不明白为什么男人要这样折磨他。他仰着脸，仿佛Na就是他的信仰，但他已经被操弄得说不出一句完整的话。

“好，那我来说。第一次见到你就想把你拐上车，想像你爬到我腿上，把驾驶座放平，扯开那条该死的紧身牛仔裤，抱着你小屁股不停地磨蹭，顺手塞几颗可爱的珠子进去，直到我完全硬起来，你会乖乖地对着它坐下去，顶到最里面，珠子和我的大肉棒一起摩擦过你最搔痒的地方，你用双手撑在我胸前，扭着屁股不停操着自己……”

“啊啊……不要，不要说了。”Min害羞地用手蒙住脸，不敢再看Na的眼睛。

他用比刚才还快的速度再次发起进攻，男孩被他粗暴的动作撞得几乎魂飞魄散，手中的小家伙也越来越精神。Min再次忍不住偷跑，射得他满手都是，软软的肚皮上也未能幸免。而Na也迎来了被刻意延长的高潮，虽然无法标记，Alpha的本能仍然驱使他迅速扯掉安全套，灭顶的快感伴随着白色浊液一股股全射在男孩乖巧的脸上，他才满足地抱着Min躺下。

清晨的第一缕阳光射进房间，Na看着身旁因前后高潮叠加被他操晕的少年，眼角潮红，雪白的肌肤上布满欢爱的痕迹。可对于深陷发情期的Omega，这一切才刚刚开始。


	5. Chapter 5

一切就像一场春梦，Min醒来时除了肚子饿得咕咕叫，并没有别的……状况，身体已经被清理过了，还套了一件偏大但柔软的旧T恤。他下意识摸了摸脸，几乎还能感觉到P'Na喷薄而出射在他脸上的灼热，浓烈的雄性Alpha气息将他全部覆盖，就像不小心滴落的松脂，而自己就是命中注定被吞蚀的小虫，甘心腻死在对方浓稠而甜美的包围中。

Na端着热好的披萨走进卧室时，Min被迷得无法分辨食欲和性欲到底哪一个来得更为强烈。而对方好像也遇到了同样的选择困难，Min还没下床，才吃了几口，平时工作时冷静沉着的经纪人就坐不住了。他盯着男人转身走向浴室的背影，并未意识到自己嘴边还挂着乳白色的芝士丝有何不妥。

吃完披萨，Min轻手轻脚地走到客房的浴室，找出备用的牙刷和毛巾洗漱一番。可接下来要做什么，他一点主意也没有。被……做晕之后，居然一觉睡到了中午，还好刚才Na也没说什么，不然他真想捂在被子里闷死好了。要不要趁男人洗澡时偷偷开溜？说起来Na进去了好久，虽然他并不想窥探别人隐私，但是洗那么久真的没事吗？就看一眼，只要Na没事他就走人。

推开浴室门的瞬间，他就知道失策了。Alpha诱人的荷尔蒙铺天盖地而来，身体马上就起了反应，双脚像被钉住一样根本无处可逃。站在花洒下的男人似乎也闻到了他身上Omega的气味，该死，只是抹掉脸上的水那么简单的动作，现在看起来却性感得冒烟。奇怪的是Na洗了那么长时间，浴室里却一点水雾都没有。等他稍微走近，才发觉落在男人背上的是冰冷的凉水。男人全身都肌肉紧绷，像是在极力忍耐着什么。Min又怎么会不知道……

“会着凉的。”

伸手想关掉冷水，很快Na的手就覆了上来，一起按在开关上，仅仅是手背和手心的触碰，冰冷的肌肤也好像要燃烧起来一样。

“这是你第一次……发情，我不想让你受伤。”男人抬起另一只手捧着他的脸，那目光温柔得让Min心头一颤。Omega的天性再度被激发，他只想要眼前这个为了他而拼命压抑本能的Alpha。

Min没有跟Na争辩，他径直走到宽大的洗手台前，扶着黑色的大理石弯下了腰，踮起脚尖，Na肯定也知道那件旧T恤下面——什么都没穿。

等待的每一秒都是煎熬，Min感觉自己脸都烧红了，他不敢看花洒的方向，侧过脸贴在洗手台上，双腿也因为未知的期待而微微颤抖着。Na还没有动手，但他能感受到身后的热源，以及男人炙热的视线，从他裸露的腰线一直往下。他甚至觉得昨夜被疼爱过的私处在男人的视奸下，已经不由自主地开阖着，想要再次被他侵犯、填满。

有什么温热的东西探了进去，大约几秒之后Min才意识到那是什么。从未被如此对待的少年难掩惊讶和羞愧，大白天的想叫又不好意思叫，只好咬住自己的手臂，尽量不让羞人的呻吟溢出。灵敏的舌尖细细扫过穴口的每一寸褶皱，轻轻地往里试探，浅浅地戳刺着娇嫩的内壁，猛地吸允了一下，天啊，比手指还舒服，身后强烈而陌生的快感让Min很快就硬了。

“叫出来，我想听。”

男人的话音刚落，Min忍不住叫了出来，听到自己带着甜腻哭腔的声音，两颊更是烧得厉害。之前几轮情事中被狠狠蹂躏的那处，虽然看不到，但走路时都能感觉到充血红肿的不适感，比平时敏感了不知多少倍；而现在却被湿热的舌尖不地舔弄着，那深入骨髓的酥麻感让每一个脚趾头都爽得快站不稳了。他不敢相信自己正被男人的舌头操得欲仙欲死，可身体的每个部分都在叫嚣着想要更多、更多。

Na像是能听得到他的心声，接下来的举动更是让Min羞得无地自容。刚才只是扶在他腰间的那双大手，用力掰开了臀瓣，好让舌头能戳到更深的地方，隔了一夜未刮的胡茬摩擦着花穴敏感的入口，挠得他浑身上下都酥痒难耐。彻底暴露在男人面前的羞耻感混合着愈发失控的情欲，让男孩不知所措地呜咽起来。

“嘘~嘘~宝贝，你做得很好。”

听到对方亲昵的称呼，Min更难以抑制身体最深处的欲望，他想要成为Na的Omega。

“呜…嗯啊。P'，我要……求你，插……插进来。”  
“这里没有……该死。”

他知道男人说的是什么，可大脑已经来不及思考为什么Na不愿标记他。直到舌尖的触感消失，身体被死死地按在洗手台上，后穴的空虚感让他难耐地扭着腰胯向身后人求欢。被不戴套的男根侵入的瞬间他就快被插射了，柱身却被残忍地捏住。

“乖，这样会让你更舒服。”

骗人！欲望被活生生掐住，Min叫哑了嗓子身后人也不肯松手。体内的热楔一下下有节奏地撞击着花心，粗大的肉棱无情地一次次擦过那一点，快感越积越多却无处释放，每每快要到顶点又会被摁回去，不知道过了几分钟，又或是十几分钟，后穴大概被操得更肿了，他只能不顾廉耻哭着求对方，“P'Na，让我射，求你了……”

伴随着对方一记大力的捣弄，堵住铃口手指刚一放开，Min就射得一塌糊涂，比以往任何一次来得都更猛烈的高潮让他几乎跪倒在地板上。好在有Na牢牢地抱住他，可延绵不断的过激快感让后穴也不住收缩，紧紧地含着那根让他爽翻天的肉棒，恍惚间他能感觉Na的抽插也不再有规律，耳畔粗重的喘息也预示着即将要发生的一切，要射在里面吗？

男人却在最后一刻撤了出去，只有少量精液射在他体内，更不用说他只在保健手册上看过示意图的阴茎结。没有被标记的失落感让Min不知该怎么面对Na，高潮过后他依然趴在洗手台上，用手挡住哭红的双眼。

接下来发生的事情再次刷新了他可怜的性常识，要知道12小时前他还是个处男。男人又用舌头发动了新一轮的攻势，只不过这一次他不再专注于开拓，而是细致地把从后穴中流出来的精液舔掉。对于刚经历了人生中最疯狂高潮的男孩来说，这种招数简直就是作弊。过分敏感的穴口一碰就几乎牵动全身神经，高潮的余韵久久不散，就像Na刚才说的那样，比之前更舒服，舒服得他都忘了责问对方标记的事。

用舌头“清洁”完之后，Min被抱起放进浴缸里，热水慢慢浸没酸软的身体，他靠在一旁任由Na为他脱掉已经磨得皱巴巴的旧T恤。等察觉到男人起身要离开，他像抓救命稻草一样连忙拉住对方。

“别走。”

单是这两个字就好像耗尽了Min全部的勇气，他用滚烫的脸贴着对方的手臂，却不敢抬头看。只感觉到男人的大手撩起他被汗水浸湿的头发，温柔的抚摩让他几乎又要哭出来了。

“一起…洗好不好？刚才你一直都在冲冷水……”  
“好。我去拿个东西，马上就回来。”

热气蒸腾起来，他没看清Na拿了什么。男人从他身后滑进浴缸，结结实实抱着他的腰。Min稍微调整了一下身体，舒服地靠在对方怀里，享受这难得的静谧时光。

“今晚我还能在这儿过夜吗？”现在他可以把脸红归咎给热气了。“你明天得去上课。”Na的声音一如往常那么平静。

“那…可以，再做……一次吗？”Min简直想一头扎进浴缸的水面下，要是被拒绝该有多丢脸啊。果不其然身后传来男人的轻笑。

“好啊，只要Min想要的话……自己坐上来。”

直到那个硬硬的东西又顶在屁股上，他才反应过来Na刚才去拿的原来是安全套。好不甘心，为什么做到这一步Na还是不肯标记他？可是男人一改昨晚的粗暴，不紧不慢，每一次顶弄都恰到好处，甚至任由他自己骑在上面上下晃动寻找最佳的角度，温柔得让人心醉。Min忍不住转过头向他索吻，分享彼此唇舌间的香气，他一直想要的，男人像大海般迷人的气息。身体几乎每个部位都紧密地交缠在一起，让Min产生了一种与这个人灵魂相溶的幻觉。全然不觉浴缸里的水随着水面下每一次淫靡的颤动，晃得满地都是，越来越少。最后Min又一次释放在Na手中时，他才冷得哆嗦起来。

再次放满了水，他瘫软地靠在Na宽阔的胸膛上，享受着对方为他洗头发、抹泡泡浴。

“抱你回卧室再睡一会？”  
“嗯。”

傍晚从烘干机里取出前一天穿的衣物，Min只得乖乖换上，认命地跟着Na走出他昨天才第一次踏入的公寓。他甚至还来不及去看清墙上的每一幅音乐海报，也没好好翻看Na的唱片收藏，过去两天发生的所有事情都来得太快了。

也许爱也可以从性开始，坐在Na送他回家的车上，Min这样天真地想着。


	6. Chapter 6

工作也无法让他静下心来，Na烦躁地在工作室里踱来踱去。他不想承认被一个17岁的男孩扰乱了心思，可刚才Min走进来时，他几乎失控了。

男孩身上不再有任何他的气味，也闻不到发情期Omega甜美的荷尔蒙，显然在那个疯狂的周末过后，Min又开始服用抑制剂了——这才是Min平常的样子，而不是那个疯狂周末里被本能所控制妖媚放荡的Omega。Alpha天生的占有欲像毒药一样侵蚀着他的理智，明知当时没有标记对方是正确的做法，他不可能趁年轻Omega被下药之机做出改变他一生的行为，哪怕是Min主动找上门的。其实只要他想，大可以在独处时用荷尔蒙的气味干扰Min体内的抑制剂，在发情过后，再强力的抑制剂效果也会被削弱，服药的间隔也会缩短。让男孩彻底属于他，这个念头像不受控制的野草在他脑海里疯长。但那真的是Min想要的吗？他的人生才刚刚起步，未来还有无数的精彩，喜欢什么的也许只是少年一时兴起。而Na的人生字典里没有中间地带，他早就过了游戏人间的年龄，要么全情投入，要么彻底退出。

既不想伤害Min，随着发情期迫近又难以克制Alpha充满攻击性的暴力天性，早上还因为一点工作的小问题不自主厉声训了助理两句，吓得对方摔坏了咖啡杯，尽管事后他放下老板的架子诚恳地跟对方道了歉，心里的自责和烦躁却没有一点减轻。Na觉得自己可能需要休假一段时间。

但在那之前，有一件事必须先了结。

“之前不是已经都谈好了么？现在突然告诉我不跟我签约是什么意思？浪费我这几月的时间，这么言而无信你还想在行业里混么？”

“Kim，你自己做过什么，你我都心知肚明。你不会想要看到我手里的证据出现在八卦媒体上，或者——法院的传票上。”

来者笑得甚是轻蔑，“Nanoob，别说得好像你就是圣人一样，你敢说你没想过对Min下手？况且就算事情败露，对我来说只是桩无关痛痒的丑闻，骨肉皮们照样会死心塌地地排在巡回演唱会的酒店门口等着跟我上床；可对你的心肝小宝贝，Omega的身份曝光，还被人下过药，搞不好就是一辈子的污点。让我猜猜看，你还没有标记他？你就不怕他哪天又发情，见到个Alpha就像淫娃一样张开大腿求人家操他？”

哪怕平时隐藏得再好，Na终于忍不住怒火爆发，他猛地掐住Kim的咽喉，将对方逼到工作室玻璃墙的盲角。

“你敢再动Min一根毫毛，我发誓会让你身败名裂，下半辈子都挂着性侵者的标签在高墙内享受‘特殊’待遇。”

Na能感觉到血管里狂潮涌动的冲击，被激怒的瞬间他差点暴走，血液里的暴力因子在叫嚣，原始的杀戮本能蠢蠢欲动。父母从很早就教导他如何控制情绪，切勿滥用Alpha的本能以免酿成大错。成年以来Na自以为都做得很好，他信奉以身作则的领导力，从未以Alpha的身份或能力控制、威胁过任何人，他也没料到在理应更沉稳的年纪却几近失控。

“我们走着瞧。”

Min不知道自己哪里做错了，总之当他从发情期中完全恢复过来，忙完功课，终于可以借工作之由跟Na见面时，相隔一周未见的想念对上的却是对方冷冰冰的态度。之前那个悉心“照顾”他的Alpha好像变了一个人。一切都好像是场梦，Na大概只是好心帮他度过危机，又或者之前说单身只是成年人玩玩就算的游戏，这就是对方当时无论如何都不肯标记他的原因吗？

“你不用过来也可以，接下去的工作和合同我跟各方都谈好了，日程等各项细节已经发到你邮箱里。我休假这段时间，有什么问题也可以发邮件给我。”

他可以嗅出Na和往常不一样躁动的气息，可他不明白为什么会突然变成这样。面对他茫然的表情，男人的解释越听越奇怪。

“抱歉，没让Min感受到当大明星的待遇。不过在Walk With Nanoob，大家都是这样保持低调地工作，把精力更多集中到音乐上。如果你觉得学习生活和创作表演实在难以平衡，可以考虑自己聘请一个私人助理，帮你处理一些日常事务。”

要是有了助理，就连见面都省了吗？Min咽下腹诽，以及许许多多堆了一整周想跟Na说的话，背着吉它转身走了。

打开手机，Line、Instagram、Twitter，随便哪个app都看得到Na的痕迹，看似就像男人所说的那样，他们只隔着一封邮件或一条私信那么近的距离。可是打开输入框，却只能久久地对着空白的屏幕发呆，除了工作的事，还能说什么？问Na为什么不理他？求Na回到他身边？他早就输得一败涂地。

没有Na，就只剩下音乐了。Min把课余所有精力都投入到新曲创作和打磨技巧中，还频频在网络上发布各种即兴录制的demo和翻唱，关注他社交媒体的粉丝都在感叹他精力充沛，除了大大小小各种公开活动，私人时间也像全年无休似的。他主动提出想认真录一首acoustic版本的翻唱曲，虽然不涉及商业使用，经纪公司那边还是很快为他联系好了录音棚。

进棚的那一天并不顺利，经过暖嗓之后，录了好几遍Min都不满意，总觉得缺了点什么，放下吉它，一个人呆在录音棚里懊恼，于是录音师就建议他休息一会再来。等几位工作人员都出去抽烟了，Min才觉得真正放松下来，倒不是怯场，这首歌的歌词非常个人化，他还不习惯在别人面前完全释放歌中的情绪。如果Na在场的话，说不定会拿伍迪艾伦电影里只有一边洗澡一边唱歌才能展现最美咏叹调的桥段笑话他。短短几个月的相处，原来他已经那么习惯跟Na一起工作，眼前都是对方眯着细长的眼睛、嘴角微扬调侃他的样子。而他总是跟Na顶嘴，当时只是觉得理所当然，现在想起来，他何尝不是乐在其中？享受着男人的关注，哪怕仅仅是工作，哪怕只是一时半会，被Na注视的时候，他总是欣喜万分；而当他被Na拥入怀中时，就好像拥有了整个世界。

没等工作人员归位，Min抱起吉它、戴好耳机，重新开始拨弄琴弦。他挑的这首翻唱曲，出自他非常喜欢的一位创作歌手，对方在未成年时曾与一名年长的音乐人有过一段微妙的地下情，许多年后这段“不恰当”的关系被写成了歌，一首并不那么友好的歌，歌词中既有无声的谴责也有辛辣的嘲讽，但在他看来更多是对无法挽回也无法修正的过去的懊悔。以前他只是单纯喜欢这首歌的吉它和弦，从未想过有一天自己会因为有了类似的经历而对歌曲产生共鸣。

I know you sexualize me like a young thing would   
And I think I like it

他闭着眼睛低吟浅唱，脑海里全是和Na相处的瞬间。所有的委屈，所有的不甘，所有的埋怨，都一股脑地宣泄在歌声中。是因为那个不该发生的周末吗？如果自己不是Omega，而Na也不是Alpha，他可以像普通人一样追求对方，摆脱天性的控制，谈普通的恋爱、做普通的情侣吗？他痛恨自己所有的猜疑和妒忌，得不到的痛苦每分每秒都折磨着他，Na不会对他这种乳臭未干的小家伙动真格的对吗？他试着从最后肌肤相亲的回忆中寻找蛛丝马迹，可越想越难以释怀，每一点温存现在都成了心如刀割的元凶。

突然听到耳机里传来录音师的指令，原来工作人员都已经回来了，而且对他偷偷唱的这一遍大加好评。Min害羞地点点头，默念着让自己放松准备从头来过。

结果证明只要他想着那个人，这首百转千回的英文歌就会像母语一样自然而然从他的唇边和指尖流淌而过。在跟录音师又商量了几个细节之后，录到第十遍Min感觉终于完成了一个自己比较满意的版本。他难掩兴奋冲出录音棚，跑到控制台前迫不及待地想要听未剪辑的原声。

一股浓郁的Alpha荷尔蒙突然扑鼻而来，在录音室几乎密闭的空间里显得尤为明显，他当然认得，那是Na的气息，而且比以往任何一次都更为强烈。Min一脸惊愕地四处打量，却不见人影。可他又不知该如何开口询问，生怕是自己刚才想太多才产生了幻觉。

“N'Min，有什么不对吗？”  
“刚才……是不是有什么人来过？”  
“喔，是Nanoob啦。他说看你唱得那么投入，坐着听了一会就走了。”

他想问Na走了多久，或者赶紧冲到楼下看他有没有走远，可那样太明显了。在以小时计费的录音棚里，扯这些有的没的完全是不专业的表现。Na让他专心做音乐，他不能让对方失望，不管Na现在怎么看待他，Min想要的从来没有变过——在音乐上得到Na的认同，他想成为那个男人的骄傲。

至于休假中的Na为什么会出现在他录音的现场，Min辗转反侧也想不明白。


	7. Chapter 7

很少有普通人知道，跟Omega激烈而短暂的发情期不同，Alpha的发情期更像一场漫长的修行，在荷尔蒙的驱使下，Alpha与生俱来的好斗天性被无限放大，争夺交配权的战斗也会反过来刺激性欲，没有标记伴侣的Alpha，会在长达数周甚至一两个月的发情期内充满强大的破坏性。这些与现代社会法则相悖的天性，在隐蔽于曼谷古老街巷的地下泰拳黑市找到了最佳的出口。

这就是Na每年休假的秘密，也是他能够最大程度保持冷静的原因——至少是表面的冷静。但他也有克制不住自己的时候，明知不应该还是查了Min最近的工作日程，故意等他开始录音才现身，只要看一眼就好，他最喜欢男孩沉浸在音乐中无拘无束的样子。可见到Min弹琴时也眉头紧锁，Na悄悄起身按下控制台的开关，从录音间里传出几乎令人心碎的旋律，他听得出男孩歌声中的埋怨和悲伤，假不了，因为Min的音乐感染力正是当初他看中对方提出签约的原因。

可他已经决定放手了，对自己、对Min应该都是最好的选择。隔着厚厚的玻璃，就算他放声呐喊，Min也听不到，这就是他们之间现在的距离。Na抬起手，似乎想要触碰几个星期前还傻乎乎淋着雨跑来问他是不是单身的少年，一想到这里，他再也无法忍受，体内的荷尔蒙不断弥散开来，手臂上的青筋似乎要爆裂一般。在彻底失控前，他勉强跟相熟的工作人员打了招呼，舍不得又回头望了一眼，逼迫自己赶紧离开。

所有的苦闷和怨念，都化作了拳拳到肉的泰拳训练。这不是Na第一次打泰拳，公寓附近的拳馆有一名常年合作跟他的训练师，平时帮他专注于力量、技巧、敏捷和脚步等基础练习，每年只有到这个特殊的时候，才会专门设计超高强度的实战演练，这是Na现在最需要的。每天汗如雨下的艰苦训练能帮他释放发情期得不到满足的性压抑，抵抗与理智背道而驰的各种冲动，也为他赢得了月末一场黑拳比赛的资格。

比赛在一间夜总会的地下停车场举行，当晚从庄家到赌徒，再加上无数看热闹的路人，把密闭的空间挤得水泄不通。专业的裁判和监督整个拳赛过程的公证人都已就位，黑市的规则有别于五回合计分制的正式比赛，八人四组捉对厮杀，没有时间限制，击倒对手直至无法站立即为胜利，最后一个还站立在拳台上的人将获得冠军。但这并非黑市最吸引人的地方——所有八名参赛者全是Alpha，这里是纯Alpha的斗兽场，大部分观众也都是热衷暴力、跃跃欲试的Alpha，只有少量beta掺杂其中。正因为黑市的一切都遵循Alpha世界弱肉强食的法则来进行，Na才不必担心他在外面世界的公众身份被泄露，每一个走上这个拳台的Alpha都将为自己的行为负责到底，没人在意谁是亿万富豪或阶下囚徒。

而Omega则是地下拳市的禁忌，这几乎是打黑拳不成文的规矩，Alpha组织者们笃信Omega会扰乱拳手的心智，同样将Omega置身于被诸多杀红眼的Alpha包围的环境中，也是极大的危险。所以当Na为轻松击败第一个对手振臂高呼却在周围嘈杂的人群中发现少年的身影时，他整颗心差点停止了跳动。天杀的！Min还是个未被标记的Omega，这种时候出现地下拳市简直是找死。Na急匆匆下台了朝观众席的方向奔去，当观众发现他拉着一个Omega想要撤离时，拥挤的人群突然一阵骚动，几乎所有人都将他们团团围住，似乎把他护在怀中的Omega当作了误入狼群的羊羔，几百双猎食者贪婪的眼睛牢牢盯着少年的一举一动。

“你为什么会来这里？该死！”  
“那你又为什么会去录音棚？”

这本不是讨论为什么的时候，Na又闻到了那股梦寐以求青草混合着果香的清新气息，Min停用抑制剂了？他立刻察觉到自己的身体因为Min的靠近而发生变化，所有感官都变成更敏锐了，握住对方手腕的手心变得滚烫，心跳像战鼓一样轰隆隆地作响，他比以往任何时候都更渴望击败所有对手——在他的Omega面前，甚至更年轻时都没有过这种热血沸腾的极致体验。

“这个Omega还没有被标记！敢来拳市，难道想被几百个Alpha轮流干他吗？”  
“取消今晚的赌注吧，谁赢了谁就能标记这个淫荡的Omega！”

不晓得从哪里冒出来的污言秽语很快就变成了全场震耳欲聋的口号，Min的出现几乎点燃了所有Alpha充满暴力色彩的淫欲，组织者不得不出面干预。

“算我弃权，我要带他走！”  
“Nanoob，你应该很清楚这里的规则，要么躺着出去，要么做唯一一个站着走出去的胜利者。况且……”

操纵比赛的Alpha长者像头狼一样，靠近嗅了嗅Min身上的气味。

“他身上没有你的味道。既然不是你的Omega，你没有任何立场带人走。”  
“我不管！我必须……”

不怒自威的长者抬手横在两人之间，“既然你那么在意他，就像个Alpha一样上台为他去战斗，只要打败所有对手，这么个秀色可餐的小美人今晚就将属于你。到时候你可以尽情地标记他，让他染上你的气味，任何人都不能再侵犯你的Omega。”

“至少……让他站到裁判台旁边，他在人群里太危险了。算我欠你一个人情。”

这已经是他能争取到的极限了，但眼睁睁看着男孩被别的Alpha带走，让Na的理智几近崩溃，他无法忍受任何其它Alpha哪怕一丁点与Min的接触。眼前只有决战到底一条血路，重新回到拳台上，Na已经看不见除了对手之外的任何东西。

半决赛进行得有惊无险，一段和Omega有关的小插曲过后，现场观众似乎也能感觉到Na身上的杀气越来越重，他出拳凶狠，脚下的步伐却疾如风，对手几个回合都在他的重击下差点找不着北。只要再等另一场半决赛结束，他就将迎来最后的战斗。Na被带到与裁判台相对的另一侧休息区等候，训练师不停为他实时解析眼前两位潜在对手的拳风和特点。可他眼里只有相隔5.5米宽拳台站在另一边的那个男孩，以为对方早就被吓坏了，可Min却用同样坚决的眼神望着他，没有恐惧，也没有怀疑。

“是不是你？”

冷不丁的一句话让训练师楞了几秒钟，Na也没耐心跟对方绕圈子，“是不是你告诉他拳赛的事？”

平时跟Na称兄道弟的训练师见纸包不住火，只好点头承认，“我只是……希望能助你一臂之力。你不是凡事都想做到最好么？我看到他跟在你身后到了拳馆外面，等你离开才走进来打听你的事，开始还以为有人对你图谋不轨呢。也不知道你怎么想的，我这种局外人都看得出来，那小家伙只差没把心挖出来捧到你面前了，你这又是何苦非跟受戒似的一个人忍得那么辛苦……”

“你让他置身最危险的地方。”

连训练师都被他冰冷的语气吓得收回了刚还在帮他缠绷带的手。Na自己绑好剩余的绷带，头也不回站上了最后的决赛场。

不出意外，决赛的对手非常强悍。一开局就和Na缠斗得难解难分，每一拳、每一脚似乎都想要置对方于死地，刺眼的灯光映衬出Alpha杀红了的双眼，像两头恶狼在为最丰美的食物决斗。忽然Na躲避不及被对方一个剪腿压倒在地，对手从他身上耀武扬威地站起来。倒地的瞬间，Na侧过头一眼就看到了握着双拳紧紧注视着他的Min，还穿着白色校服的男孩站在黑压压的人群前仿佛带着一身圣光。经历了前两轮比赛他其实已经快体力透支了，满身的汗水和几处擦伤的血渍一定让他看起来污秽不堪，可只要看到Min，只要知道男孩还在那里等着他，单单这个信念就支撑着他又站了起来。身体再次爆发出惊人的力量，Na似乎进入了从未体验过的超我境界，是他的，Min是他一个人的，想要摧毁其它一切，甚至不惜与全世界为敌，他用疯狂的出拳和霸道的力气瞬间扭转了战局。直至一记狂暴的勾拳让对手重重地摔倒在地还不甘休，非得在公证人的干预下他才停止了让全场沸腾不已的可怕暴行。那个不知轻重的训练师赌对了，Min的出现让他化身为不受控制的狂魔，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。

Na在接受现场观众的欢呼之后，径直走向了裁判台，所有人都知道他的目标，那个孤身闯入Alpha地下拳市的年轻Omega，他似乎能听到其它Alpha恨得牙痒痒的声音，但现在这个散发着迷人香气的Omega只属于他一个人了。Na什么都没说，把Min扛起来倒背在肩膀上，与他壮硕的身躯相比，男孩娇小得如同一只金丝雀，短裤下一双雪白的腿被男人又粗又黑的手臂牢牢钳住，一路炫耀着战利品走出了血淋淋的赛场。

“你想清楚了？这就是我，”把男孩扔到车子后座，比赛带来的肾上腺素和发情期爆棚的荷尔蒙让Na无法冷静下来，他压在Min身上喘着粗气，汗水不断从赤裸的六块腹肌汇集而下，弄脏了男孩白净的衬衫，“不单单是Fast Company封面上西装革履的成功人士。我刚才差点亲手杀了台上那家伙，而且我一点都不会后悔，因为这也是我的一部分，嗜血、凶狠、不择手段。我是个Alpha，我没法改变与生俱来所有好的或坏的东西，你想要一辈子都跟我这种人捆绑在一起吗？其实你还小……”

“你闭嘴！偷偷摸摸跑去录音棚算什么，害我东想西想，还到处打听你的去处，要不是在你家楼下发现那个拳馆，天晓得你还要折磨自己也折磨我多久。你要是还算个Alpha就赶紧……赶紧，办正事。”

斥责配上男孩羞红的脸蛋，愈发诱人把眼前这个自投罗网的小家伙吃干抹净。

“你还记得第一次……那天晚上，你问我想过怎么做吗？让我来告诉你吧，P'Na，我想要被你剥光了压在那张宽大的写字桌上，而你一件衣服都没脱，甚至不用扩张就从后面顶到最深处，因为我早就为你湿透了。你那个得力的助理，整天一见你就脸红心跳的男生，叫什么，Jamie是吧，不小心打开办公室的门，他会看到你正在狠狠地操我，然后吓得退了出去，又是嫉妒又是恨的，可关上门还是能听到你把我干得合不拢腿、淫水直流的声音。”

“操，我现在就办了你这个小妖精。”

粗暴地扯开男孩的短裤，真的如他所说湿得不像话，把那双诱人犯罪的腿高高举过肩膀，整根欲望一插到底。再也没有什么比进入心爱的Omega的身体更能让Alpha满足，Na真的忍耐得太久了，欲望一经点燃就像狂暴的巨浪，以不可阻挡之势侵蚀着Omega的一切。Min被他干得连连败退，娇嫩白皙的皮肤与黑色皮椅之间从火辣辣的干涩摩擦不一会儿就变成一片汪洋。Na虽然心疼他哭得一脸梨花带雨，却又舍不得下面那张贪婪咬紧的小嘴，整辆车都随着他们的律动摇晃起来。

可能是动静太大，车子外面传来不怀好意的口哨声，Na怒吼了一声滚开，倒也安静下来。眼见Min连耳尖而变红了，他忍不住逗弄起身下的可人儿。

“现在才害羞晚了点吧。想被人看见屁股被我操得又红又肿？刚才真想在拳台上就要了你，让那些饥渴的Alpha看着我怎么享用战利品，他们全都看得到、吃不着，只能看着我怎么把你喂饱，积攒了一个月的浓精全射在里面，搞大你的肚子，让你里里外外都变成我的人。”

说着Na加快了身下侵犯的速度，他能感觉到男孩架在他肩膀上的腿快支撑不住了，车里始终不方便，而这个夜晚还很长。于是男孩被迫张开小嘴，被他灌了一口精。粉润的嘴角还挂着一缕银丝，人就哇的一声哭了出来。

“我到底什么做得不对，你为什么还不肯标记……”  
“嘘嘘嘘，别哭啊宝贝。你看你都被我操得腿抽筋了，在这车里能承受得住标记么？那可是要做足好几个小时呢，等我们回家慢慢‘做’，好不好？”


	8. Chapter 8

男人的目光似饿狼一般。平时炫起solo来毫不含糊的手指，此时只是解开衬衫扣子那么简单的小事，Min都快要坚持不住了。

“别脱了，留着。”

发情期的Alpha仿佛有种魔力，不管Na说什么，他都无法抗拒。胸前刚敞开了两颗扣子，露出极少暴露在阳光下的皮肤，Min自知没什么肌肉，不好意思地低下头，手指也垂在衣襟下摆不知所措地摆弄着。

“早就想让你穿着校服干你了。”

只是简简单单一句话，Min却听得浑身像电流击中一样微微发颤，知道Na像自己渴望他一样渴望着自己，哪怕再让他害臊的心事也甜如蜜。

跟随着Na的视线走到他面前，Min刚俯下身跪在沙发两侧，敞开的领口中间小小的凹陷就被男人捕获了，那里正好是Omega发散气味的性腺之一，只见Na埋首在他胸前又舔又咬弄得他浑身酥麻。

“宝贝儿，你真好闻。”  
“不要……P'Na，好痒。”

Min说的是男人的胡茬，将近一个月苦行僧似的煎熬之后，Na不仅头发从板寸变长了，平时光洁的上唇沿和下巴现在也成了“重灾区”。

“要不要我先去把胡子剃掉？”  
“不要！”

连忙堵住男人的嘴，其实他爱死了Na的胡茬，以前工作中很少见到，所以Min非常珍惜私下能见到经纪人蓄须的机会，别人都看不见，总觉得像偷吃了罐子里的糖果一样偷着乐。

“难不成你喜欢我留胡子？是不是因为自己还没长毛呀？”

那双刚才还沾着汗水和血渍的大手探进了短裤的边缘，他知道男人又在笑话他少得可怜的体毛，想还嘴可一开口全是让人脸红心跳的呻吟，好舒服，从车里就一直半硬到现在，终于到了只有两人的公寓里，他早就想要了。Na坏心地捏捏这里又玩玩那里，挑逗得他开口求饶才用大大的掌心附上全部柱身，温柔的抚慰就像那天在浴室里一样令人心醉。

“我喜欢P'Na头发长一点的样子，见过你以前跟别人的合影，右边耳朵上面还剃了两道杠。”  
“原来Min喜欢坏男孩，嗯？”

腰臀慢慢往下压，最后整个人都坐在男人大腿上，Min能感受到男人腿间的硬物不断摩擦着股缝，找准了往下一压，两人都发出无比畅快的喘息。

这是Min第一次在做爱时面对面俯视着他一直仰望的男人，隐忍、满足、快乐，甚至贪婪，每一个细微的表情都尽收眼底。他忍住捧起Na的脸，送上自己最虔诚的吻，却被对方火热的唇舌带着卷入情欲的漩涡。白衬衫始终太过单薄，哪里遮挡得住内里的春光无限，小穴已经完全接纳了男人的巨根，他随着Na的顶弄来来回回上下晃动身体，一起追逐最原始的快感。可是还不够，他亲眼见识了刚才拳台上Na被激发出狂暴的攻击性，他也想要，被发情期的Alpha疯狂地占有。而不是在忍了那么久之后还处处照顾他的感受。

“P'Na……”  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

脸胀得通红也说不出口，可是他不想错过今晚那么好的机会。

“报告老师，我今天去了不该去的地方，我是坏孩子，请老师……惩罚我吧。”

说完他脸都快烧起来了，好在这一招真的见效了，Na收起一脸的坏笑，深不见底的黑色眼眸中全是Alpha强烈的独占欲，看得Min又是害怕又是期待。

突然间就被抱了起来，双腿失去支撑吓得他本能地夹住男人的腰，要不是Alpha强壮的手臂抱着他，全身所有的重量几乎都集中到了那一点上了。被男人像抱树袋熊一样抱在怀里，却做着无法启齿的事，羞耻感让Min根本不敢抬头，只好埋在男人颈窝偷偷呼吸着Alpha的气息。还以为这个姿势太消耗体力，忍一会就好了，结果他完全低估了发情期的Alpha是多么可怕的物种，除了满头大汗，Na看起来完全没有要放他下来的意思。更糟糕的是他对男人布满青筋和汗珠的手臂毫无抵抗力，痴痴地抚摩着充满力量的肌肉线条，简直想就这样腻死在对方怀里。

“夹那么紧，真不知道是我发情还是你发情。看我怎么惩罚你这个小坏蛋！”

刚才一心向往的卧室变得遥不可及，恼人的性器直顶在花心上，男人每走一步对他而言都是甜蜜的煎熬，任何一点点轻微的颤动都会从被插入地方传到四肢百骸。感觉无止无尽的折磨终于在黑色的衣柜前停了下来，好不容易双脚落地，男人的性器滑落出去留下的空虚感又让他不知所措。

“别急，马上就满足你。”Na大手一挥，衣柜门朝一侧滑开，“先挑一条领带。”

Min困惑地看着这种时候还能沉住气的Alpha，还是乖乖地照男人说的挑了一条领带，红色吧，Na好像很喜欢红色，也跟他张扬激进的性格很配。谁料不管选什么都是自掘坟墓，Na接过他的选择转手就用细长的丝织物绑住他的性器，还故意打了个蝴蝶结。被惊呆的男孩还来不及抗议，就被推到了衣柜另一扇门上的镜子前。

“我要你看着自己被我干，被我标记。”

话音未落就被从后面狠狠地插了进去，Min差点站不稳跪倒在地，男人掐住他的腰，把他往那根火热的东西上使劲地压，花心被碾得阵阵颤抖，致命的快感源源不断袭来。而Na粗重的呼吸不停洒在他耳后颈间最敏感的地方，想逃也逃不掉。这个体位能让男人插到最深的地方，一下下重击几乎要把他整个人撞散了，可身体是如此渴望这般恨不得与对方融为一体的亲密接触，每一次退出，内壁都贪恋得咬紧，像是舍不得哪怕一秒钟的分离。他能听得见自己湿润的小洞被男人干得啪啪直响，但这还不及眼前镜中景象万分之一的羞耻——他看见自己沉溺在欲海中的表情，哭红的双眼，平时整洁的白衬衫校服已经被蹂躏得一团糟，高高翘起的欲望被鲜红的布料束缚着，身体随着Alpha的侵犯一点点舒展开，甚至开始主动迎合男人的进攻。Na巧克力色壮硕的躯体包围着他，雪白的皮肤上被掐出青紫的痕迹，他却一点都不觉得疼，反而想要Alpha在他身上留下更多痕迹。要是被风纪老师看到他衣衫不整还不知廉耻地开口求男人让他高潮的样子……

“好深！啊啊……P'Na，那里，不……不要，太快了。要……射了。求你，求你让我射。”  
“真是个贪心的坏孩子。好吧，就让你先射一次，不过呆会被操到射不出来可别怪我。”

在大肉棒上百次的冲刺后，Na终于肯伸出手为他解开缠在前面的领带，可怜的小家伙已经胀得通红，只被男人随便摸了几下，他就忍不住哭着射了出来，白色的浊液就喷溅到镜面上，慢慢滑落的样子简直说不出的淫靡。Min羞赧地闭紧双眼，不敢看镜中两人如同野兽般的交合，整个高潮过程中Na都没有停止抽插，不断刺激着他过分敏感的内壁，带来的多重小高潮如余震般叠加，爽得他连脚趾头都卷起来了。在他还没意识到站立不稳快要跌倒时，Na已经紧紧地将他抱在怀里。

Min就这样安心地靠在男人厚实的胸膛上，“你还没……”因为害羞没说完的话，很快就被男人下一轮的攻势打断了。整个人被扔到床上，双腿被分开到不可思议的角度，今晚已经被操过两次的后穴毫无阻碍就接纳了Alpha。这一次Na也选择了看着他的脸，Min说不出他脸上的表情究竟是什么，与拳台上的杀气不同，此时的Na更像是带着完成某种使命的决心。Alpha不知疲倦的猛烈侵犯让他几乎忘了时间和空间，身体深陷在柔软的床垫和男人坚硬的腹肌之间，黑色的亚麻床单都快被他抓破了。等到Min意识到自己快要无法承受时，墙上的时钟马上即将指向午夜。在快乐与痛苦地边缘苦苦挣扎了数个小时，他知道那一刻终于要来了。已经把他操得欲仙欲死的性器在体内继续膨胀，粗大的顶端更是像蘑菇头一样疯长。

“不要……不要再变大了。嗯……啊啊！P'Na，太大了，好痛。”  
“忍一下，再忍一下就好。你不是一直想要吗？被我标记，成为我的Omega。”

感觉撕裂似的疼痛从两人紧密结合的地方传至周身，秘穴几乎要被撑破了。终于Alpha的阴茎结完全卡在密道深处，Na也停下了所有动作。Min仰着脸，看着他为自己擦去额头上的汗水，又仔细描绘了一遍嘴唇的轮廓，然后选择与他十指相扣。像被钉在十字架上一样完全动弹不得，他的Alpha牢牢把他压在身下，下意识地挣扎却让伸长的脖颈完全暴露在对方面前，午夜钟声响起时Na露出獠牙咬破了他颈部的腺体，他能感受到对方青筋暴突下的热血沸腾，一点点被侵蚀、被占有，自己将彻底臣服于这个强壮的Alpha。在他体内兴风作浪一整晚的淫根也终于爆发了，一股股灼热的精液射到身体里以前从未被开发过的地方，从头到脚、从里到外整个身体都被男人落了不可磨灭的印记。被标记的生理快感和心理快感再次将Min推上顶峰，肿胀的性器在男人腹肌上蹭了几下，却什么都射不出来。

“好烫，里面好舒服，还要…啊啊……P'，我不行了，啊！”

他终于得到了，这个男人的一切。窗外的月光洒进房间，Min凝视着压在他身上的男人，宽阔的背部满是汗水，在他深色的皮肤上看起来是那么性感，而自己苍白的身体依然与他纠缠在一起，再也没有什么能分开他们了。


	9. Chapter 9

“所以你吃牛排可以不用刀叉？”Na刚从耗尽元气的标记中缓过神来，听到这个无厘头的问题差点笑得喘不过气。“你笑什么，那里，嗯啊……”还埋在男孩体内的大家伙也跟着动了起来，阵阵余韵从两人结合的地方传遍全身，刚才还一脸调皮笑话他的小混蛋，只剩下声声勾魂的娇喘。

Na仔细检查了自己在Min脖颈一侧留下的伤口，确认成功标记Omega的腺体并安全无碍之后，才准备收起獠牙。架不住第一次见到Alpha獠牙的Min像个好奇宝宝问东问西，非要他张开嘴露出獠牙，摸摸不算，还大着胆子凑近舔了舔。要不是顾及对方的身体，Na被这小东西勾得简直想再来一次。

“放心吧，我不是吸血鬼。我们这支Alpha的祖先曾经是狼人，不过到我这一辈狼人的特征已经不太明显了。”他让男孩枕在他肩头，轻轻把对方汗湿的发梢拨弄到一旁，温柔的吻落在男孩光洁的额头上，他想让Min安心，想一辈子都这样给他温暖和安全。

“我知道你之前为什么生我的气了。”男孩的语气也认真起来，“刚才，那个年长的Alpha凑近使劲闻我身上的气味时，我就懂了。你一定是生气我用抑制剂遮盖了那个周末你……在我身上留下的味道。我当时很害怕，不敢跟父母说那……那件事，第二天又必须去学校，就一口气吃掉半瓶抑制剂。”

“半瓶？你啊……”Na心疼地搂紧怀中的恋人，他知道大量服用抑制剂对Alpha和Omega的身体都会造成伤害。

“后来，抑制剂就慢慢失效了。害得我晚上睡不好，老是想着……”Min越说声音越小，人还一个劲地Na怀里钻。

“不说我怎么知道，Min到底想着什么呀？”本来只是想逗他玩，谁知男孩却抬起头望着他，舔了一下红彤彤的小嘴又害羞地咬住下唇，“P'Na，可以吗？”

尚未完全软掉的性器从Min后面滑了出来，被蹂躏了一晚上的嫩肉几乎合不上。看见刚射在里面的精液顺着男孩的大腿内侧流淌下来，Na拦住了想要钻进被子里的Omega，令他转过身体朝相反的方向伏在自己身上。Min似乎还没反应过来，不过当Na的舌头沿着他大腿内侧的水痕往上舔弄时，他也很快有样学样把挡在面前的大家伙含进嘴里。

被男孩温暖的小嘴包围简直如置天堂，Na几乎是立刻又硬了起来，发情期的Alpha几乎完全不用担心持久力的问题。Min显然还不习惯这种事，再加上Na的惊人尺寸，不一会就听到身下的人儿发出哽噎的声音，下腹也被男孩弄得一片湿润，想必是太大了对方根本含不住。但就是塞满Omega的征服感让Alpha停不下来，他忍不住顶胯让自己往男孩嘴里插得更深，Min被他干到完全说不出话，只能哼哼唧唧地表达着不满。

“心急的小东西，这就满足你。”

继承自狼人祖先粗糙而灵活的长舌卷曲着探入刚才接纳他的甬道，把溢出的精液又全部塞了回去。Na细心地舔舐着每一寸娇嫩的褶皱，舌苔上的肉刺不时刺激着内壁，同时操干着Min上下两张小嘴，上面塞得满满的，下面的花心也被他玩弄得不停收缩。明知对方已经什么都射不出来，却怎么都要不够这个注定属于他的男孩。完全占有Omega的满足感一扫之前的狂躁不安，能感觉到几近沸腾的狼族血液逐渐冷却下来。随着又一次在男孩嘴里的释放，两人荷尔蒙融合在一起的新气味萦绕在房间里，Na终于找到了久违的平和。

“Min，你准备好了吗？从明天起，不管你走到哪里，所有人都会闻到……”  
“我是属于你的，你也是属于我的。”

男孩抹掉嘴角残留的白色浊液，像只刚偷吃完鱼干的猫咪。Na笑着再次把Min搂入怀中，他现在就是世界上最幸福的Alpha。

“好啦，你现在是我的摇钱树，叫了一晚上金嗓子都叫哑了，快点乖乖睡觉、好好休息。”

还没等Na找到合适的公关公司来处理这件于公于私都意义重大的事，Min一条推文就把问题全解决了，昭告天下，干脆利落，丝毫不在意掉粉。像极了Na年轻时打破陈规、无所畏惧的作风，嘴上没说，其实Na心里早乐开了花，他为他深爱的年轻恋人无比骄傲。

“你不是说我只是十八线小歌手嘛，有什么好担心的。我卖的是音乐，又不是粉红泡泡里的偶像。”全身心投入第一张个人创作专辑制作的男孩看起来比他还轻松。

“粉红也不错啊，我就喜欢一树梨花压海棠。”见Min一脸迷惑，Na凑到他耳边悄悄地解释了一番，男孩顿时羞红了脸，比作娇艳的海棠真是再合适不过了。

预料中的掉粉没发生，倒是雨后春笋般涌现出许多奇怪的东西，Na和Min名字连在一块儿不仅成了社交网络上的热门标签，热情的粉丝们还贴出好些连Na都没见过的照片，因为他极少在台前露面，天晓得这些一个个神探似的粉丝什么时候抓拍到Min隔着人群注视他的眼神，还有连他自己都忘了什么时候在户外舞台上为Min挡住刺眼阳光的瞬间。虽然有点讨厌被一群叽叽喳喳的年轻女粉丝看穿，可他永远看不够Min恋爱中的模样，不管是被记录在镜头里的过去，还是他真实拥有的现在。

两个月后，专辑新鲜出炉，Min决定把宣传的首站放在他最熟悉的校园。免费的现场表演最后因为超高的问询度，不得不采取报名抽签来决定入场资格。LIVE当天现场热闹得连Min的同学们都快没位子坐了，学校的室内篮球馆被挤了个里三层外三层。Na也一改往常在后台观察情况的习惯，选择了他第一次来到校园里看Min演出时站的看台。他熟悉男孩的每一首歌、每一段和弦、每一句歌词，眼前这个在舞台上闪闪发光的歌星，和半年前他第一眼见到就认定的年轻人，并没有多少区别。因为Min对音乐的认真和热爱从未改变，而Na也知道自己早就被男孩和他的音乐俘获了。

“感谢大家来参加我的演唱会。今天的最后一首歌我想献给一位在场的观众，半年前他也曾站在这里听我唱歌，他那时说想跟我聊聊音乐，然后——才有了今天的我和我的第一张专辑。可是我写了太多失恋的歌，所以只好唱一首别人的歌送给他。”

这就是Min的方式，Na不禁莞尔。

I'll make a song for you  
Nothing too old, and nothing too new  
Sing to the light of day  
You'll smile for me, we'll be happy that way

听完Min这一曲翻唱，Na再也掩藏不住笑意，目光与台上的少年交错，就像他们初次相遇时，一眼万年，瞬间永恒。


End file.
